War of Hormone -japanese ver-
'''War of Hormone -japanese ver- (ホルモン戰爭 ) '''es la segunda canción del single en japonés de BTS, FOR YOU. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Rom=sonzai shite kurete kansha shiterunda itsu de mo ogoru sa nani datte mō saikin ichiichi shikai ni bishibishi hairu ko no fuku sukesuke de pichipichi (very much) thank you! bacchiri me no hoyō (NATURAL LIPSTICK) agaru shiryoku mo I’ll be in panic, I’ll be a fan and I’ll be a man of you you you you babe tsui me ga ikunosa ano ko no waist (Yup!) marude hōteishiki itsumo chōsen (Yup!) maji itsuni nai hisshi ni naru n da motto mite mitai haihīru hīru 18 (jū hachi) dashi taitei wa I know itsumo onnanoko wa saikō Yes I’m a bad boy so I like bad girl kocchi ki na baby chōshi wa kaichō Hello hello (what!) Hello hello (what!) Tell me what you want right now Hello hello (what!) Hello hello (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now boku no mono ja nai demo saikō kimi no mae, kotaerare nai mō kirei sugi sa soba e tadoritsuke nai hodo kimi wa saikō de suteki na suteki na kuramu hodo no sūbenia sūbenia kimi ga ire ba I’m OK osamara nai all day mae kara demo ushiro kara demo saikō sa doko kara demo la la la la la la la la la mae kara demo ushiro kara demo la la la la la la la la la saikō sa doko kara demo demo la la la la la la la la la mae kara demo ushiro kara demo la la la la la la la la la saikō sa sonomama demo maji kyōmi nai tada chōshi ga ii dake no ko nante wa nakara yōji nai demo kimi kara getto body kenchiku e no chishiki mata fue te iku tesutosuteron horumon no sensō ni katte kenshō shi te mi te mo kimi wa hansoku sa kekkyoku bi no kijun ga umi nara kimi wa fukai shinkai sa sekai teki bunka zai ano kao body ato ashi kiwadoi ano unaji konoyo ni kanshin ga nai yakko nado i nai shigusa hitotsu sura hatto nari Girl, miryoku ni make sō na no sa maji kimi ni lady first But, setsu no kuni ni “let it go?” nayamaseru sonna female supaisu sae himeru renjitsu horumon no tatakai mata hajimeru Hello hello (what!) Hello hello (what!) Tell me what you want right now Hello hello (what!) Hello hello (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now boku no mono ja nai demo saikō kimi no mae, kotaerare nai mō kirei sugi sa soba e tadoritsuke nai hodo kimi wa saikō de suteki na suteki na kuramu hodo no sūbenia sūbenia kimi ga ire ba I’m OK osamara nai all day mae kara demo ushiro kara demo saikō sa doko kara demo nē dare no sei? (ano ko no sei?) nē dare no sei? (horumon no sei?) nē dare no sei? (ore tachi no sei?) ore tachi no sei? (ano ko no sei?) nē dare no sei? (ano ko no sei?) nē dare no sei? (horumon no sei?) nē dare no sei? (ore tachi no sei?) ore tachi no sei? (ano ko no sei?) kimi wa saikō de suteki na suteki na kuramu hodo no sūbenia sūbenia kimi ga ire ba I’m OK osamara nai all day mae kara demo ushiro kara demo saikō sa doko kara demo la la la la la la la la la mae kara demo ushiro kara demo la la la la la la la la la saikō sa doko kara demo la la la la la la la la la mae kara demo ushiro kara demo la la la la la la la la la saikō sa sonomama de mo |-| Romaji=存在してくれて感謝してる んだいつでも奢るさ何だって もう最近いちいち視界にビシビシ入る 子の服　スケスケでピチピチ （ベリ-マッチ）サンキュ-　バッチリ目の保養 （NATURALレ-シック）上がる視力も I'll be in panic I'll be a fan And I'll be a man of you you you you babe つい目が行くのさ あの子のウエスト (Yup!) まるで方程式　いつも挑戰　(Yup!) マジ いつに　ない 必死に なるんだもっと見てみたいハイヒ-ルヒ-ル １８だし大抵は I know いつも女の子は最高 Yes I'm a bad boy so i like bad girl こっちきなbaby 調子は快調 (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 僕のモノじゃないでも最高 君の前、堪えられないもう 奇麗すぎさそばへ　たどり着けない程 君は最高で 素敵な 素敵な 眩む程の ス-ベニア（ディズニ-ランドで 「アナと雪の女王のス-ベニア付きセット」 戶いう物があるみたいですし J-HOPEのパ-トでも "LET IT GO~"と言っていると 君がいれば I'm OK 收まらないall day 前からでも　後ろからでも 最高さどこからでもでも La la la la la la la la la 前からでも　後ろからでも La la la la la la la la la 最高さどこからでもでも La la la la la la la la la 前からでも　後ろからでも La la la la la la la la la 最高さそのままでもでも マジ興味ない ただ調子がいい だけの子なんてはなから用事ない でも君からゲット BODY建築への 知識　また增えていくテストステロン ホルモンの戰爭　勝って檢證 するのさ君は反則さ結局 美の基準が海なら君は深い 深海さ　世界的文化材 あの顔、BODY、あと脚 きわどいあのうなじ この世に關心がない奴などいない 仕草一つすらハッとなり Girl, 魅力-に負けそな-のさマジ 君に lady first But, 雪の？に "Let it go~" ？ませるそんな female スパイスさえ秘める 連日ホルモンの戰い また始める (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 僕のモノじゃないでも最高 君の前、堪えられないもう 奇麗すぎさそばへ　たどり着けない程 君は最高で 素敵な 素敵な 眩む程の ス-ベニア ス-ベニア 君がいれば I'm OK 收まらないall day 前からでも　後ろからでも 最高さどこからでも！でも！ ねぇ　誰のせい？（あの子のせい？） ねぇ　誰のせい？（ホルモンのせい？） ねぇ　誰のせい？（俺達のせい？） 俺達のせい？（あの子のせい？） 君は最高で 素敵な 素敵な 眩む程の ス-ベニア ス-ベニア 君がいれば I'm OK 收まらないall day 前からでも　後ろからでも 最高さどこからでもでも La la la la la la la la la 前からでも　後ろからでも La la la la la la la la la 最高さどこからでもでも La la la la la la la la la 前からでも　後ろからでも La la la la la la la la la 最高さそのままでもでも Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades